vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nekros
|-|Nekros= |-|Nekros Prime= Summary Nekros is a necromancy themed Warframe, turning the tides of a battle by using the opponent's dead comrades against them. Much like all Tenno, Nekros is led by The Lotus, a mysterious figure whose motive is to preserve their kind. Powers and Stats Tier:' '''At least '''Low 7-C', likely Low 6-B, possibly higher | At least Low 7-C, likely Low 6-B, possibly much higher Name: Nekros Origin: Warframe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Tenno Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability and agility, Energy Manipulation, Weaponry Master, Expert infiltrator, Soul Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-low), Resistant to (Heat, Electricity, Poison, Cold, Radiation), can utilize various Auras, can turn invisible via Shade's Ghost mod, Soul Absorption, Necromancy / Darkness Manipulation, Skilled Martial Artist, Levitation and Pseudo-Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Energy Projection, Energy and Life Absorption, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (By virtue of lacking a soul), Resistant to Mind Control, Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level (Comparable to the likes of Mirage, who could casually tear apart hordes of Sentients with her bare hands) | At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level, possibly much higher (Superior to their normal counterparts, Mirage, who is without a Prime, was able to casually overcome the highly adaptive nature of the Sentients and rip them apart with just her hands) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight evenly against Volt), possibly Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Can deflect weapons such as Opticor and Glaxion at a close distance, the former stated to be able to fire a blast of "light energy") | Massively Hypersonic, at least Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Superior to their normal counterparts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level | At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level, '''possibly '''much higher Durability: At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level (Can tank blows from Mirage) | At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level, possibly much higher (Superior to their normal counterparts) Stamina: Limitless (As a machine he does not experience fatigue, only in destruction of the body is the Operator's link broken) Range: Extended melee range; can be extended to a certain amount with mods, hundreds of meters with most ranged weaponry, 125 meters with Soul Punch ''', 37.5 meters with '''Terrify Standard Equipment: Various types of Grineer, Corpus, Infested, and Tenno weaponry, but is limited to one large weapon, a sidearm, and a melee weapon at a time during missions Intelligence: Unknown (Capable of outsmarting any foe or overcoming any puzzle they encounter, but this intelligence is dependent on their Operator) Weaknesses: Advanced, concentrated EMPs can restrict the use of his powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Punch: A blow so powerful that it turns the opponent's soul into a deadly projectile, damaging all in its path and destroying it in the process. * Terrify: '''Fills the minds of his opponents with fear, causing them to flee regardless of their killing intent. * '''Desecrate: '''Nekros destroys the bodies of the fallen and steals their loot. (Not effective in a 1v1) * '''Shadows of the Dead: His signature ability, Nekros summons shadow versions of his fallen enemies to assist him in battle, these clones possess the maximum of quadruple the strength of the fallen and three times their durability. * Channeling: Channeling is a technique all Tenno are capable of. While charging additional energy through their Warframe, they potentially double their AP with their melee strikes, in addition to making their opponents completely disintegrate on contact. Key: Nekros | Nekros Prime Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warframe Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Cyborgs Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Life and Death Users Category:Matter Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Necromancers Category:Puppeteers Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7